Tricking Desire
by Galaxystar
Summary: Can one be so bold as to Trick Desire? Would you dare try if the person you desired most was already bound by the covenant of marraige? Or would you give your body to him night after night knowing that it could never lead anything except...pain?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a little prologue/teaser that was in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to write it up real quick and post it, just to see the type of feedback I would get. I eventually will add more to this, but for right now, this will represent the Prologue. All of my other stuff will be updated in due time, and thanks for all of the people that read and reviewed _Perfect _! **

**Disclaimer: I don't plan on owning Sailor Moon anytime soon…do you?**

_**Tricking Desire: Prologue**_

* * *

He watched from the shadows as she took on her next dance partner, another slobbering simpleton; one with probably not enough knowledge to pleasure himself, let alone a female. Oh, but she was flaunting her newest plaything, making sure that everyone who looked saw exactly what she wanted them to see… 

He grit his teeth and felt his relaxed grip on his martini turn to one of death as the unknown partner pulled her body closer than necessary to his own. She knew what it would do to him, what it would make him feel, to have to watch another man put his hands on his woman, on her.

A low snarl escaped his throat as he lifted the abused glass to his parched lips to quench his thirst. Yet the sip he took from the beverage failed in its job, and to prevent himself from crushing his host's fine glass, he downed the liquid in its entirety in one heated gulp. Not once had he been so aroused, yet felt so threatened by a woman, especially one of her caliber. Never had he been so enticed, so tempted…only to have the delightful treat snatched back each and every time.

She feared him, and he desired her. She wanted nothing to do with him and he wanted to everything to do with her. She felt he had been a mistake, one of few, and he wanted her to surrender to the power she held so highly above his head. He hated her and yet, he wanted no other man's fingers to mar such beauty. Damn…he had never been able to resist fine pair of legs…or a nice set of wits for that matter.

Smiling darkly, he ran a tanned and calloused hand through his sexily rumpled lavender head of hair. At the age of twenty-eight he had become the envy of every wealthy businessman alive. Everything his strong, capable hands touched turned to gold…to wealth of the green and papery sort, and such abilities had earned him the nickname, Midas. But only behind closed doors where frightened, little balding men of business thought he wasn't listening. Unfortunately for them, he had eyes and ears everywhere and he enjoyed feeling their fear, relished tasting the power of control as it coated his tongue like the sweet taste of a well-aged shot of brandy.

His build was large, though he stood only six foot two, and every inch of his compact-god given body was covered in muscle. The lavender hair which adorned the top of his head hung just above his shoulders and clashed with his own set of fiery blue eyes. His mouth was firm, but his lips were soft, cool and made for giving pleasure…and taking it. Large, rough hands made him gentle, but his passions made him ruthless…a dangerous combination.

The woman he had his eye on wasn't just beautiful, she was gorgeous, and she knew it. She had the body of a dancer, with legs that went on for miles, firm muscles and flawless pale skin. Her hair, which felt like whipped silk when he ran his fingers through it, was the color of sweet honey and sunlight, and her lips, the very lips that drove him to madness each time they touched his own, were full and pink…and only protected by a thin layer of Rose colored lip gloss. Her laugh was sexy and innocent at the same time because she didn't have to try, it just came naturally. She flaunted her body at the appropriate times as to keep herself from being seen as _too_ available. Even though he spoke a multitude of exotic languages, he had yet to come up with the perfect word to describe her…except for one…

_His._

And there she was, allowing another man to place his hands on her body, a body which she had willingly allowed him to pleasure with his own two hands. She had surrendered her body to his waiting arms and together the two had them had traveled to places that the human mind could barely begin to contemplate.

Then she'd gone away, just slipped from his bed in the middle of the night after a heated bout of lovemaking. She didn't return his calls, so he'd stopped calling at all. She had sent the flowers that had been delivered for her back to him unopened. She had even refused to see him. But that was then, and this was now.

Trunks watched coolly as her dance partner leaned down to whisper something in her ear. In response she gave him a sultry smile and a nod, before proceeding to exit the dance floor together. He watched them disappear into the crowd and felt his temper begin to rise, but then she reappeared a second later, alone, and headed in the direction of the Coat Check Area. It was then, for the first time that entire night, he let a smile grace his features, because for the first time all night, he had finally gotten what he wanted…

* * *

"Let's see here," she murmured to herself as she searched for her coat, "where did they hang my coat…?" 

'Oh, this is so annoying…'

She stared down in dismay at the number on the scrap of paper she had been handed after the removal of her coat in the front entry-way.

Out of habit, she turned to look over her shoulder, only to find herself alone.

Good.

Great.

Thank God.

Thirty seconds later, thankfully, she located her coat, put it on and prepared to make her way towards the door. Her hand contacted with knob, but when it came time to twist it, it wouldn't budge.

Sweet Jesus! She'd managed to lock herself in the Coat Check! Fuck!

"Oh jeeze…" She grumbled to herself. Not one to waste anytime, she reached a hand into her purse and fumbled for a hair pin or paper clip; anything that could possibly pick a lock.

She smiled in triumph when her fingers closed over a hair pin. She'd be out of here in no time!

No sooner had she inserted the pin into the lock she heard the voice, and she jolted out of shock.

She refused to turn around and meet his eyes; she didn't want to have to look at his perfect mouth that was no doubt twisted into some seductive smirk.

"I didn't know you could pick locks, Gorgeous." His smooth silky voice filled the room and the vibrations of his deep, sexy voice coursed over her skin, sending small waves of desire rippling through her.

Oh hell…Fuck!

"Did you do this?" Her voice was husky, but controlled, and by God he wished she would only turn and face him. He wanted to touch her, taste and feel her smooth, pale skin until she was forced to whisper his name over and over; just like the last time he'd taken her.

"Well, I know I didn't, but whether you give me the key or not, I'm getting out of here. Somebody's waiting for me and we have plans; so stay the fuck over there away from me and I won't have to do anything drastic. You're a fucking Lunatic!"

"Who is he?"

'Oh wow…'

"Are you serious? You just locked us both in a Coat Check and you're worried about some guy?" She turned to stare at him, eyes blazing and teeth clenched.

His eyes hardened, but he flashed a cool smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep with him?"

She took a step forward. "That's none of your business, Trunks. My life, in general, is none of your business! How many times do I have to tell you this? Get away from me!"

"You didn't answer the question. Are you and Junior going back to his place for a little After-Party?"

'Hmmm…' The blonde smiled sweetly, before responding sexily. "No, we're going to my place, and his name's Anthony. Now mind your own Goddamn business!"

"And do you honestly think he'll be enough to satisfy you, Gorgeous? I don't think he knows how to touch you. Does he know what spots turn you on, and which spots send you over the edge? I don't think Junior can even begin to make you feel the way I can…"

His body was now pressed against hers, and she could feel her traitorous body responding to his scent, to his touch. Trunks nuzzled his face in her hair and groaned softly as her perfume overrode his senses.

"I bet he doesn't even know your full name, or how you like your coffee in the morning right after you've made love straight through the night and into the morning. The poor boy probably doesn't even know how to sate that voracious appetite of yours; you'd eat him alive and you know it."

'This is so wrong!' She thought to herself. 'I said I'd never let him again; I promised. This can't happen, and he can go to hell, the Bastard!'

"This can't happen Trunks!" Thank God her voice sounded firm, because inside she was shaking.

He cupped her delicate chin in his large hands and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"It can't?"

"It won't!"

He chuckled softly; subtly dismissing her resolve.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong! Being in here with you is wrong! Talking to you about this is wrong!" She pushed roughly against his chest with her sweaty palms, but he refused to budge.

He pressed her against the door and lowered his lips to her neck, nibbling gently until he heard her sigh. "It wasn't so wrong last time baby…or the time before that…"

Without waiting for a response he covered her lips with his own, effectively silencing all of her protests as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. One hand slid up her thigh while the other moved down to cup her breast.

When he finally released her lips and allowed her to breathe, her breath was coming in gasps and her cheeks were flushed. She was brought back to reality when the hand that was on her breast squeezed her lightly before reaching behind her to toy with the clasp of her gown.

"No."

"You don't mean that, Sweetheart."

"The fuck I don't! I'm not going to do this to her again."

"You enjoyed that as much as I did, don't deny it."

"It's still wrong…Trunks please… We can't do this to her it's…its wrong!"

He grinned and smoothed a hand over her forehead before moving her leg and wrapping it around his waist so that his hardened arousal was pressing against her abdomen, making her whimper.

"No it's not my dear, Serena…It's only wrong when you get caught."

* * *

**AN: Well…big surprise with the pairing here lol… Let me know what you think of this and maybe I'll try to expand this idea more. I don't know what I'll do with it, but maybe when I have some free time I'll add to it, but it all depends on what you guys think…SO please REVIEW, and let me KNOW what You think lol! **

**Luv ya Much!**

**Galaxystar**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's chapter one…I hope you all like it, and please, please, please (if possible) let me know what you think (i.e. REVIEW lol)! Thanks to everyone else who left a review as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon…do you? **

**Rated M due to…Mature Stuff! **

**CHAPTER 1 of: TRICKING DESIRE**

* * *

"Regardless of whether or not we get caught, what we're doing is unbelievably wrong! Don't you even care about the person we're going to hurt in the process?"

He snorted and pressed her body even closer against the door.

"She doesn't have feelings Serena; she's the coldest bitch I've ever met."

"Then why the fuck did you marry her Trunks?"

He lowered his lips to hers again, as much as to shut her up as to relieve the ache forming in the pit of his stomach. When she tried to argue, he roughly tugged on her bottom lip, making her whimper louder than before.

Serena was completely trapped between the door and the one man that she'd hoped she'd forget all about; and she nearly had.

No, that was a lie. She had been nowhere near moving on; no matter how hard she'd tried, no man had ever been able to fill his shoes, in the bedroom or otherwise.

Pleasure overrode pain as his lips moved down to place hot, wet kisses on her jaw, and then her neck, and down the exposed center of her breasts that had been left open for the world to see.

…And for him to touch.

She was so close to giving in and letting him fuck her right here, right now, in the stupid Coat Check.

…Her eyes shot open at this revelation.

That's all it would be to him. A fuck. One stupid fuck with a man who kept as many whores as she had pieces of jewelry!

Well, he could go home and fuck his own wife…or go out and find one of his whores to keep him happy, because she was neither.

Serena could feel his fingers slowly drawing the zipper downwards, exposing the ivory skin of her back to his roaming hands. His other hand had traveled its way up her thigh and was now toying with the scrap of cloth that covered her most intimate area.

It was his stance that gave her the idea, being that it meant that he had left his most important of places open and unguarded. His pants were helping very little in hiding his obvious excitement, making it the perfect target.

Thinking back to self-defense courses that she taken years ago, she attempted to draw her knee back as best she could; but since she was caught rather tightly against the wooden door, it was rather difficult to accomplish. Keeping one hand on his shoulder she let the other skim lightly down his torso. She held her breath as she slowly slipped her hand down his hip and into his pant's pocket, and hoped to God that he would be too involved with other things to notice.

Serena had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the absurdness it all as she gently plucked the key from the confines of his pocket.

Just as he began to slide her black dress over her shoulders, her knee rose up to make contact with the aforementioned extremely sensitive target. She could practically feel the breath leaving his body as he fell to his knees in pain. He let out a weak moan, since that was about the only verbal sound he could make, and rolled over on his side in an attempt to quell the ache between his legs.

Damn.

She'd hurt him.

Badly.

And Serena's smile had never been brighter than it had at that moment than in her entire life.

She inserted the key into the door and felt the wave of relief course through her body when she heard the lock click and watched the door swing open.

Trunks groaned from his position on the floor, and all he could do was watch as the blonde before him inserted the same key that she had stolen from him back into the door, this time to make sure the door would lock when it was shut.

She was going to leave him in here, crumpled and moaning in the middle of the floor like a baby.

Damn it.

Serena winked at his fallen form and then blew him a kiss, before slamming the door behind her.

And all poor Trunks could spare was a feeble grunt in protest as she left him alone in the dark.

**00000000**

Serena hoped that Anthony would still be waiting for her as she stepped out into the cool night air. She tugged the on her coat in an attempt to shield herself from the cold while surveying the area for any sign of him.

She found him leaning against the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette. When he saw her approach he quickly glanced at his watch before flipping the cigarette onto the pavement. They both watched as the wind carried what was left the cigarette away into the darkness, but neither said a word.

Folding his arms over his chest, he let his eyes freely rove over her body, which was thankfully still covered by her coat.

His face broke into a smile as he spoke to her.

"I thought you'd stood me up. You were supposed to meet me out here nearly thirty minutes ago… What happened? Did you find someone more to your liking?"

She coughed and rubbed her arms to keep them warm.

"No, no I---" She coughed again.

"I'm sorry, I ran into an old friend. I apologize for keeping you waiting…are we still on?" Serena made sure to showcase her best pout so that her eyes did most of the _talking. _

Anthony swallowed, and then nearly choked at the look she was giving him.

"I wasn't going to leave until I was sure you weren't coming…"

In reality had he given her five more minutes to walk out those doors, and if she hadn't he would have would have found somebody else that could satisfy his urges.

It was lucky for her that she walked out just in time.

He opened the door of his sleek, black Jaguar and watched as she climbed into the car, before walking around the other side and hopping into the driver's seat.

He gunned the engine and shifted gears then sped out of the parking lot and into the night.

**00000000**

Serena awoke in a strange bed that was not her own, and next to a man, whom for a second, she did not recognize.

She watched as his chest rose up and down.

Up and down.

In and out.

And Up and down again.

And after growing tired of watching Anthony breathe for what seemed like hours, she buried her face in her hands and rubbed them over tired eyes.

What was she still doing here?

Sure Anthony had been sweet, charming, and not too bad in bed, but something had been missing. It just simply hadn't been enough, only there was nothing simple about it.

Ugh, she sounded like a moron.

Against her will, her thoughts drifted to Trunks and what he was doing…

Had he gone home to his wife like she had suggested? Or had he found someone else to give him what he wanted?

Knowing him, he more than likely picked the second choice. And to think that she'd willingly slept with him…more than once.

_Willingly…_

Oh God, just what had she been thinking? She'd slept with a woman's husband…Marron's husband! She'd done it knowing that it was completely and totally wrong!

After the first time---No! Before the first time, she should have stopped him. He wasn't hers and he never would be; he was Marron's.

She still remembered that day. The first time she'd let go and surrendered to the feelings that had spent nearly two years simmering under the surface…but she had been willing to keep them locked up. There wasn't supposed to be any attraction between them, so she thought it was completely one sided, and therefore pointless to even dwell upon.

It turns out that her feelings weren't so one-sided after all.

And acting on them was damn near impossible.

At least she'd thought it was…

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

Carrying a strange box, Serena stormed past Trunks Stanton's elderly female secretary in an agitated huff, leaving the poor woman's mouth agape in shock. No one in their right minds would dare disturb such a powerful man, not without an appointment anyway. But this woman had just stomped right passed her without so much as a nod in her direction. It was almost if the blonde hadn't even known that she had existed!

The many employees that were working in their cubicles that day all watched the irate woman fling the large wooden door open before slamming it shut behind her. This was by far the most exciting thing that had happened all day, but as much as they'd love to know what was going on, Mr. Stanton's office was soundproof…

They'd checked…

**00000000**

"No, I need the files by 2:00 today, not by 2:00 Thursday! Do you want to keep your job? Then get them to me within the next three hours and I promise not to make your life a living hell, got that?"

He practically threw the phone back down on its cradle and then looked up just in time to see his door slam shut. He didn't flinch when a long box was slapped down on his desk, but that didn't mean he wasn't surprised.

Trunks hadn't expected to see her for at least another hour.

The look she pinned him with had him choking back a laugh as she tried to nearly incinerate him with her eyes. Apparently she'd gotten the flowers he'd sent her.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow at her slightly trembling form. "You didn't like the roses?"

He could literally see the steam pour out of her ears at that question, and he found it absolutely hilarious.

"You have _a lot_ of nerve, Stanton!"

Leaning back in his chair, he ran a hand through his sexily rumpled hair and grinned back at her.

"So they tell me. Is there a reason for your storming into my office like a lunatic…I mean, other than the fact that you didn't like the flowers?"

It was all Serena could do to keep from grabbing box off his desk and chucking it at him.

"You unfaithful, lying son-of-a-bitch!"

He leaned forward as if he couldn't fully hear what it was she was shouting at him.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a dog! You're scum!"

"Come again?"

"No! I will not come again damnit! You know exactly what I'm talking about you---you--- Oh, I can't even find the word, but when I do, I'll let you know!"

Smirking, he replied:

"Can't a man send a beautiful woman roses every once and a while? Where's the harm in that?"

All she could do was stare at him with an incredulous look on her face…

"Where's the harm in that?" She repeated quietly.

"_Married_ men do _not_ send beautiful women flowers, unless that beautiful woman happens to be their wife! Get what I'm saying?"

Trunks' voice was low and husky when he spoke again, and this time, the sound made her shiver.

"What if it doesn't matter…?"

Baffled, Serena opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"I don't care about being married, and if I don't then why should you?"

"Because she's---she's---!" Serena sputtered loudly while waving her hands wildly.

He waved away her disjointed attempts at verbalizing her outrage and reasonings.

"I'm well aware of who she is to you; of _what_ she means to you. It's very noble of you to want to spare her feelings and protect her when it comes to the two of us. But let's face it, she's a big girl, and so are you. Are you going to just sit by and watch something as…electric…as powerful as what we have just fade into the background?"

"I-I---"

He rose and walked around his desk until was standing directly in front of her, close enough that Serena could smell the aftershave he'd used after his morning shower.

Before she could even think to protest, Trunks pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling its sweet fragrance. His arms were warm and surprisingly comforting as they came around her petite body to hold her tightly against him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he dragged himself away from her far enough to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm not going waste what we have together." He murmured before crushing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His hands spanned the width of her tiny waist before lifting her so that she was sitting on his desk.

Trunks positioned himself in between her long legs and shifted so that he could slide his eager fingers into her luxurious honey-blonde hair and free it from the pins that kept it up. He gave a quick tug and watched in childish delight as the pins flew in opposite directions across the room.

Serena helped him hurriedly shrug off his Armani jacket and then proceeded to undo the knot of his tie with nimble fingers. When their lips broke apart, both of them groaned at the loss of contact.

Trunks' hands each grasped the sides of her cream colored shirtfront, preparing to simply rip the blouse, until he remembered that Serena would eventually have to leave the confines of his office. As tempting as it was to simply keep her locked up in his office for the remainder of the workday, it was physically impossible. She'd have to leave eventually, and she couldn't quite do that if her clothes weren't in one piece.

So, he took his time and undid every single one of those damnable buttons, while her hands roamed unashamedly under his shirt and over the rock hard muscles of his chest and abdomen, making him shudder beneath her touch.

Within another ten seconds his shirt was gone, and so was hers…and then her bra had been the next to go.

He stared unabashedly at the perfect ivory skin that literally hummed with pleasure as his skilled fingers teased and touched, eliciting delicious little noises and sounds from the woman beneath him. Her milky white breasts practically overflowed in his hands, and tasted as sweet as honey when he drew one in his mouth.

Trunks suckled one gently, before switching to the other. He used his fingers to both excite and torment her body as she gently yielded her body over to him, piece by piece.

Not one to simply sit on the sidelines, Serena slid her fingers to gently rub over the swelling in his pants, and squealed when he bit down on her nipple in response to her ministrations.

She unhooked the belt and then unzipped his trousers and then pulled them down, making sure to take special care to avoid injuring the bulge in between his legs. He grunted as she cupped him in her hand.

Trunks' head began to spin as Serena lowered his boxers and watched them fall to his ankles. Taking his hardened length into her warm hand she stroked him slowly. She smiled as she felt him twitch and grow within her hand and massaged the tip of him with her thumb.

He growled and pushed her back onto his desk. Trunks raised both of Serena's wrists over her head and held them there as his fingers made their way under her black skirt. When his fingers located her panties he tore them off; not caring if she had panties to wear when walking out of his office. The idea of her leaving his office without that little accessory under her skirt made the moment even more erotic.

She gasped when he ripped them and tossed them aside. Looking incredibly sexy, he lowered his head downwards until he disappeared between her legs.

And even though she couldn't see him, she could definitely _feel _him.

Her body shuddered and shook with pleasure as his tongue plunged in and out of her hot, wet core at a shocking pace.

She gave, and he took. It was as simple as that.

Serena lifted her lower half into the air for more, she was greedy damnit, and wasn't afraid to admit it.

He lapped at her moist offerings hungrily.

"Oh God…" She cried out just as she was about to reach her peak. "…Oh my God!"

And then he stopped, right when she was about to tumble right over the edge and into a Climatic Nirvana.

Without warning, he thrust himself inside of her and Serena's hips rose to meet him as they frantically searched for release. They fit together perfectly, as if their coming together was meant to be. For those few fleeting moments, Serena forgot about his marriage, and so did Trunks. All that mattered was the two of them…

And when they finally reached their peak together…

It had been the most _explosive _sexual experience of their lives…

**END FLASHBACK **

**

* * *

**

Hating herself for dwelling on their _first _time together, Serena quietly crept from the bed and felt around for her clothing in the dark. She expertly slipped her dress back on, and then proceeded to quietly fish around for paper and a pen.

Normally she didn't leave another man's bed until well after the sun had made its appearance in the sky, but tonight was different. She just had too much going on inside her head to worry about the Morning-After-Etiquette; though she was a pro.

Serena had bigger and more important things to worry about at the moment, most of which included a man by the name of Trunks Stanton…

Anthony had only provided a temporary escape.

Now it was time to do something…

…Like call for a taxi and get the hell out of this apartment…

**END**

**

* * *

AN: Well…What did ya think? Lol, that was my first real sex scene ahem…I hope I didn't do to bad…oh well, thanks a ton for reading and to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for me! I appreciate MY REVIEWS…and I can be a little greedy at times lol…so keep em' coming! It feeds my black hole of a brain!**

**Much Luv,**

**Galaxystar **


End file.
